Help Clanchat
The purpose of the Help Clan chat is to have experienced Soulsplit players help non-experienced players by answering questions. Most answers will be from Helpers, who have been selected to do this. A Moderator often watches the Chat to make sure all chat is appropriate, and spam is being controlled. When they are not any Staff members present in the Help Clan chat, players can choose to step up and help the players of soulsplit by answering their questions. *Current help clan chat: "help cc 1" *Current market clan chat: "market cc 1" Rules In order to not be be muted/kicked in the chat, you must follow certain Guidelines. The Guidelines are: *Do not advertise *Do not spam the Clanchat *Do not flame or use offensive language *Always respect other Players and Staff *Do not say you are buying and or selling any items, or ask for Price Checks (refer to the Market CC) *Do not threaten others *Do not mention anything that is deemed illegal *Do not troll the Clanchat, otherwise you will be kicked *Respect all Players who try to assist you with your issues FAQ Here are Frequently Asked Questions: *Where do I start the (skill name) skill? Answer: ::wiki, Soulsplit Community Forums--->Skilling Guides , or a Player will respond. *My account is stuck in a spot on World (#). Answer: Ask a Moderator to teleport account to Edgeville. (Please make sure this is done though in-game PM) *I saw someone doing something illegal, who/where should I report it to? Answer: On the Forums, go to the Report a Player Section, copy the Report a Player Format, fill the required information listed on a separate post, then post it in the same Section. You could also use the Report button below the Chat, near the Friends List, by clicking it, typing the offender, and clicking the Infraction Type. (report button is glitched it is recomended to use the forums or contact a staff member in-game.) *I did not get my credits, what should I do? Answer: Visit this website and follow the instructions to receive your credits. *I submitted a hack refund 3 weeks ago, what do I do now? Answer: www.soulsplit.com/contact or contact; refunds@soulsplit.com *Where are name(s)? Answer: ::wiki, on the Forums, go to the Monsters/NPC Guides or a helper/player will respond. *(Staff name) muted/banned me for no reason, what should I do? Answer: Report the staff member in this section on the forums. *How do you reset a skill? Answer: Remove all equipped items and right click the stat then selet Reset. *When I try to login, it says my account is disabled. Answer: Your account has been banned. Log in the AMP to review and appeal against your ban. For more information, contact a Moderator about your ban. Contacting Soulsplit's Office 'Soulsplit Support' This guide will be about "How and When" to contact the Soulsplit Office. Please remember that Office Staff members deal with many tickets per day. Therefore, your ticket may take an extended amount of time to receive a reply. 'Before Contacting The Soulsplit Office' Before you contact the Soulsplit Office make sure your question/problem isn't on the FAQ or on the Forum. There are tons of guides over the forums that can solve your problem. In-Game Questions If you got in-game questions you DO NOT need to mail the Office for it it's just a waste of time and your tickets won't get a reply. For in-game questions join the clan chat in-game "help cc 5" there are helpers and other players to answer your In-game questions. Payment Issues Payments can take up to 24 OFFICE HOURS this means from Monday to Friday, if you haven't received your credits after 24 hours you can contact the Soulsplit Office with enough evidence of you actually buying SS credits. If you're going to send a to payment support include these details - A telephone number that we can reach you on and the times we can reach you on - The language you would like support in. (Dutch, German & English are available) - An exact copy of your payment document. You can find this in the email you have received from the retailer (search for Payproglobal). If you have paid by phone please take a picture of the phone logs or text message in your phone. - Proof that the money was paid (A picture of your online phone bill / Paypal account / credit card statement / confirmation email from Payproglobal) - Your username - Payment Method - The amount of tokens you paid - The price you paid for it. - Your order ID # - The date and time you placed the order And send the ticket to : support.soulsplit.com YOU MUST PROVIDE PROOF OF THE PAYMENT. OTHERWISE YOUR REQUEST WILL BE IGNORED. Technical Issues/Assistance This is for people who have trouble loading Soulsplit or need help or advise on technical things related to Soulsplit, make sure you did read the FAQ and Forums 80% of the times your problem can be solved on the forums or by reading the FAQ. If your problem can not be solved by searching the forum or reading the FAQ you can click here to send an email. Bug Reports You can report bugs on the forums or by clicking Here. Most likely bug report tickets will not be answered they will just be fixed to save time. 'Recovering Account/Hacked Items' Hacked / Lost Password / Lost User name If you lost your password, you can recover it easy in several ways. If you have your email registered, you can click Here and put in your user name you will receive a email with an password reset link. If you didn't have an email on your account, click here to submit a manual recovery. If you have been hacked and the hacker took all your items, you can send in a hack refund by clicking here . 'Sending a ticket' If you're going to send a ticket make sure you've explained your problem well enough for them to understand it the issue. Be friendly, give enough information about your problem and most of all ONLY SEND ONE TICKET. They will most likely assist you quickly by being cooperative and sending only one ticket. By not cooperating with the Office staff member, you will delay the completion of your ticket.